Marriage Getaway 2
by cw2k
Summary: An Valentine's Day sequel to the first one except with more steaminess for our couple Chris & Jade. However, they plan to help Melody find love as well. Will Melody finally accept love in her heart?
1. Chapter 1: Melody Needs Love

Marriage Getaway 2

Chapter 1: Melody Needs Love

Chris and his wife, Jade, returned home from Edenia after a incredible "spouse swapping" experience with Tanya and her husband Jemarcus. They are laying on the beach.

"Jade, I've been thinking."

"About what, my love?"

"You think you're up for another session with Tanya?"

"Absolutely, but..."

"What is it?"

"It's Melody. I feel so terrible for her. Not once have I ever seen her with a man."

Chris thought of that jade just said. He couldn't remember the last time Me!ody had any kind of relationship.

"Since she was raped long ago, I actually see your point. To her, trust is a major issue.

"We need to do something about that."

"She's done so much for us over the years. She's great with the siblings, her cooking skills are on point. She deserves a little something from us."

"You know, before we met up with Tanya in Edenia, I met this man. His name is Jai, Sindel's personal aid. He's around the same age as Melody in terms of an Edenian lifespan."

Chris nodded in agreement. "Have him meet us at Long Beach, but first, we need to talk to Melody. We need to be able to help open her up."

"Just like I did with you."

"Melody's in the house, so this is the perfect opportunity."


	2. Chapter 2: Let Us Help You

Marriage Getaway 2

Chapter 2: Let Us Help You

Chris and Jade entered the house and sees Melody talking to Cassie on the phone.

"Melody?"

"Cassie, I'll call you back later. What's up, mom?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course."

Chris began, "Sweetheart, Valentine's Day is coming up. What I mean is, neither your mom or me has ever seen you with somebody."

Melody thought of what he just said.

"Your father found love with me long ago. And because you were raped long ago, you hardly ever dated. Your father and I weren't able to see that. We were talking about it on the beach."

"I get where you're saying, mother. Even Cassie told me that long ago. Seeing you two together, I felt envious. My dad found love with you. You were a much better mother than the previous one. You gave me a brother and twin sisters"

"That's why Jade and I want to help you. So that you too can experience it yourself."

"Listen, I must report to Edenia."

"An errand?"

"Queen Sindel. It's a personal matter."

"I understand. Meanwhile, Mel, I'm going to take you out to dinner so I can help you. What I will do is pretend to be your boyfriend, ok? Truth be told, you may not know what to do."

"Thank you, dad."


	3. Chapter 3: Jai

Marriage Getaway 2

Chapter 3: Jai

Chris took Melody to a nice restaurant. As they ordered their food...

"Ok, Mel. This is how the date starts. Looking presentable and inciting a nice conversation. I'll start first: I look for a woman to be free, like being able to hang out with family and friends, to fall in love and whatnot? I'm a martial arts trainer."

"Is this make believe?"

"Yes."

"I look for a man who's driven, who knows what he wants out of life. And to support me and my dreams. While doing so, he keeps his balance within him, family, friends and everything else."

"It's all about being confident, Melody. You got it, and you play your cards right, you win the game."

Melody smiled as they enjoyed their meals.

 _Edenia_

Jade was on her way to Queen Sindel's palace when she visited her old home. There, she reflected back to her childhood. She was given away by her parents as a tribute to Shao Khan's conquest of Edenia. Her thought were interrupted by Sindel. There was a man beside her, a well built Edenian.

"Jade. Are you feeling ok?"

"My queen! I'm sorry. I was..."

"I know. I'm sure you know Jai, my personal aide."

"Oh yes.

"A pleasure to meet you, Jade."

"Why are you here?" Asked Sindel?.

"It's Melody. Chris and I were talking and wished to help her. Perhaps you can get the one, Jai."

Jade gives Jai Melody's swimsuit photo. His eyes widened. "She's beautiful!"

"Would you like to meet her?"

"Very much so."

"The only thing I ask is if you are respectful to her. She's a kind, driven woman who's well respected throughout Earthrealm, Outworld and here in Edenia. Next, know who the parents are. Understood?"

"Yes, Jade."

"My husband, Chris, is out with Melody to help prepare for her first date. I will take you to Earthrealm to meet her."

Jai nodded in agreement. His heart was pounding. He would meet the sexy soldier Melody Jones!


	4. Chapter 4: Long Beach

Marriage Getaway 2

Chapter 4: Long Beach

The next day, Chris took Melody to Long Beach.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes. For the first time in my life, love will come for me."

"Don't worry, sweety. Jade told me she is bringing someone for you and i told her to meet us here. While we wait,let's get some swimsuit photos in."

Melody is a supermodel, posing in her favorite black and white bikini. She did some sexy poses on the beach. Jade arrived with Jai. His eyes widened at the incredible African American beauty before him.

"Jade! Glad you can make it." Chris kisses Jade. "Who's this?"

"This is Jai of Edenia."

"I'm honored to meet you, Mr. Jones."

"Call me Chris. I take it you are here for my daughter."

Melody approaches them. Her eyes widened at the sight of Jai.

"Hi.'

"You must be Melody Jones."

"I am. What's yours?"

"I am Jai of Edenia."

"An Edenian? You're quite handsome. Did Mom bring you here?"

"Yes. She told me about you. I actually had a dream about you. Our time on the beach. It's just as I dreamed."

"Is that right, Jai?" Jade asked.

"Yes."

"Then your dream is now reality. Melody longed to be loved for a long time."

"As have I."

"I'll tell you what. Why dont you two spend time together while u grill some burgers and hot dogs?"

"Shall we, Melody?"

"We shall."

As they walked among the beach, Chris was about to begin grilling but he teared up.

"Are you alright, my husband?"

"I believe our Angel has finally found love. Honestly, it's been a long time coming."

Melody and jai talked for a couple of hours. She told him of her nightmarish childhood and how she came to be as what she is now. Jai was touched and intrigued by her story. Later on that day...

"Melody, how do you feel?" Asked Chris.

"So happy. Because of you and Mom, I finally have love in my life."

"You finally have something real. The chemistry between you two is amazing."

At night, Jai bid farewell to Melody, saying they will meet again for their first date. For the first time in her life, she was happy. She drove home smiling.

"This Jai is perfect for me. She thought.

Chris and hade were still in the beach liplocking until Tanya and Jemarcus arrived with camping equipment.

"Hey, you two."

"There they are. Are you ready, my husband?"

Chris looked at tanya. In her bikini, he was already ready to ravage that body.

"Shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Love Shack, Pt 1

Marriage Getaway 2

Chapter 5: The Love Shack, Pt. 1

The lovers set up their huge tent in the beach. After an hour, Tanya was in her back when Chris walked in.

"Hey, sweet boy."

"One fiery gal, isn't she?" Asked Jemarcus.

"Oh yeah."

Jade kissed Chris. "Come, my love."

Jade strips naked. Tanya liplocks her. "Let's once again show our boys how we do it."

They liplock some more. Tanya grabbed her vibrator and placed it carefully in Jade's vagina. Jade got on top and bounced on her. Tanya massaged Jade's busts. She rode up and sucked on her nipples.

"Just like old times," said Jade.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, baby."

Tanya got behind Jade after 5 minutes and took her pussy to the limit with her incredible power matching Chris's. Jade moaned her name, feeling this amazing power of Tanya's thrusts. She orgasmed.

"My turn, Jade."

"By all means, baby."

Jade liplocks Tanya the same loving thrusts as Chris. She went faster, making Tanya scream. Tanya rode her reverse cowgirl. Jade played with Tanya's breasts. After ten minutes, Tanya orgasmed.

"Jemarcus, time to give you a nice ride. Chris, would you like to take this ass?"

"Of course."

Jemarcus laid down and Tanya gave him a blowjob. As she was doing so, Chris got behind her and slid into her vagina. He pumped deep into her. This caused Tanya to go faster. Chris smacked that ass as hard as he could. She stopped.

"Chris, ah! Ah! Don't stop."

Chris kept on taking Tanya to the limit. After a few .inutes, he pulled out.

"Now I'm going for your ass for real. Your man awaits."

Tanya took Jemarcus into her vagina and rode him, taking him deep. Chris slid into her ass carefully while Jade facesat Jemarcus. Tanya kisses Jade.

"Jade, your man is doing me so good."

This went on for a good fifteen minutes until Jemarcus shot his load into Tanya as Chris did the same in her ass. Chris kissed Tanya.

"You two are amazing. Jade, I want you ride this man while Chris takes that ass."

The roles were reversed as Jade bounced on Jemarcus as Chris took her ass. Tanya licked around Jade's breasts. Jade went hard on Jemarcus. He palmed her breasts. Meanwhile, Chris was on top of Tanya and gave her some sweet thrusts in her vagina. He created her smooth thighs. He pumped hard into her. Jade rode Jemarcus with her erotic bouncing.

"Jade, I'm coming!"

Jade rode a little more and got off as Chris got off so Tanya could get Jemarcus's seed in her mouth.

"That was so much fun," said Tanya.

"No kidding," Chris agreed. He kissed Jade.

"Let's stay here the rest of night," said Jade. "We're not done yet."

"Oh?"

"I'm taking my husband while you take yours, Tanya."

"I like that."


	6. Chapter 6: The Love Shack, Pt 2

Marriage Getaway 2

Chapter 6: The Love Shack, Pt. 2

After an hour, Jade and Chris made out while Tanya was blowjobing Jemarcus. Chris hot on top of Jade. He entered her vagina in one smooth thrust. Tanya got on top of Jemarcus and moved her hips slowly. Chris liplocks Jade as he went deep. Tanya bounced on Jemarcus. Moans were heard throughout the session and Chris took Jade to the limit until he shot his load into her. Jemarcus did the same with Tanya. The women screamed in ecstasy as the seed from both men fill them up. After 20 minutes...

:Absolutely amazing, lover," said Jade.

"I'd say another great performance, don't you think?"

"I agree, Chris. In fact, Chris, next time, I switch places with Jade and be with you and Jade be with Jemarcus. It'll be a camping trip in Edenia. Two separate tents for two straight days."

"Hmm... what do you think, Jemarcus?"

"Normally, I would not share my wife with another man, but because of our first session in Edenia and tonight, I'd love to take another with Jade. I can't get her pregnant accidentally."

"Luckily, I got a visectomy

"What's a visectomy?" asked Tanya.

"It takes away a man's ability to procreate."

"I see. Is it painful?"

"If you think getting a bullet in the sack like I did in high school is painful, then yes, but it's nowhere near as painful as taking a 9mm bullet. Faster but far more painful."

"I can only imagine."

"He didn't want to overwhelm me with more children. I already gave him a son and two twin daughters. And because of the visectomy, the good thing about it is that I can have as much sex with this man as I want," said Jade.

"Hmm..." Tanya looked at Chris. "Maybe this camping trip is a good idea."

"I'm down. You, jade?"

"Since I enjoyed Jemarcus, I bet he enjoyed me."

"I have, jade, but I don't want yo impregnate you."

"I have a idea. Tanya, this problem can be solved with the use of a condom."

"What's a condom?"

"I think it's a plastic equipment for the penis. You'll still feel him as if he's not wearing it. It stops the seed from proceeding as it blocks the substance. The thing is he should not wear it all the way because if his seed shoots out, it'll break from the inside and it will proceed into the woman's vagina."

"Interesting!"

"I'll give it a try."

And with that, the couple's kissed and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Melody's First Date

Marriage Getaway 2

Chapter 7: Melody's First Date

The next night, Melody and Jai went to the same restaurant Chris took her for practice. Let's see what happens.

"Are you nervous, Melody?"

"No, I... this is my first time in a long time."

"I know ,because of your rape?"

"Yes."

"We're taking it slow, Melody."

"I know. I'm just so happy."

"I know, dear. What would you like?"

"I'm gonna try the baked potato and salad."

Jai could tell that Melody is trying her best, so he tries to comfort her the best he could. As they ate...

"You're actually the first woman in my life to date, and I never knew what dating was until tonight."

"As long as we're learning by doing, we should be ok."

Jai smiled. They talked more about their past, including Melody's journeys as a Homefront Warrior. Jai told her of his rich family history, before Shao Kahn took over Edenia and enslaved him and his parents.

"You were enslaved?"

"A dark time in our lives., But it was your father that slewed him and freed us all."

Melody couldn't believe it. Her father freed Edenia long ago.

"My father was a real hero to me. I lost him twice."

"Your reunion with him was something to behold."

"Yes. I was so grateful. Now I do my part in saving the world."

"And dating was out of the question?"

"I wanted to date, but all my time was with training and family. But because my parents knew of this, they wanted to help me with dating. I felt compelled to do it."

"As was I. When I saw you at the ceremony long ago, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You were like a angel from heaven."

Melody began tearing up. No man has ever complimented her like that. "Jai, this experience has unlocked new possibilities for me. We both never dated, but yet we never fell in love either. It will take some time for both of us, and eventually, I will finally discover what real love is."

"I feel the same way. I've never fallen in love before. I do agree that we need time for our love to develop."

"Which is why I'm opening up much more. I only hope I don't screw this up."

"Why do you say that?"

"There's always a chance I would say the wrong thing."

"A very slim chance, Melody, but you are growing. In time, we can embrace each other fully."

Melody can ascertain that the date went incredibly well. After the date, Jai took her home and kisses her. For the first time, Melody succumbed to the kiss.

"I will see you again soon, Melody."

Jai portaled back to Edenia. Melody's heart was beating fast. Chris and Jade were watching from the front door.

"Unbelievable," she said. Melody walked into the house.

"There's our sweetheart."

"How was the date?" Jade asked.

"I have you two to thank. Because of you, I now have the perfect man."

"I can sense your love for him is getting stronger."

"Yes. We needed time for it to develop."

"You obviously know what you're doing, Melody. Soon, you'll be experiencing what I have with your mother. All I ask is if you show him if you truly love him when the time comes," Chris said.

"I agree. How are the kids?"

"They're all asleep. They got school in the morning."

"And I'm hitting the gym tomorrow. Because of Jai and his good nature, I'll be going to the gym all smiles. Again, thank you."

"We only want you to be happy,. Have a good night, Mel."

Melody went to her room and slept. She began dreaming of her and Jai on the beach at night, lost in their love. Now that she has a good man, her dream would soon become a reality.


	8. Chapter 8: The Perfect Night

Marriage Getaway 2

Chapter 8: A Perfect Night

It had been six months Melody and Jai had been together. It is nighttime and Jade was meditating with Melody on the beach

"Melody, it has been six months since you and Jai were together. I'm really impressed."

"I know. I'm just as surprised as you that I kept a boyfriend this long."

"This may be a silly question, but do you think tonight's the night for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know me and your father had shown you how we love each other as husband and wife. I know you're reluctant of what I'm going to say, but I'm sure Jai would like to experience a night of passion with you. I know sex is not your thing because, you know, but..."

"I've actually wanted to experience it myself too. I didn't want to rush things."

"You did a amazing job giving yourself time to grow. I could've done that with Chris, but with everything that happened in the past, I couldn't wait. You did much better than I have. So tonight, my daughter, I want you to show Jai how deep your love is for him. Give him a chance to explore you."

"I think I'm ready, mother."

"You should be, Mel." Chris came behind Jade and kissed her. "You see this? This is how a man embraces his woman. You have yet to experience it yourself. Normally, a father would never allow his daughter to do things like this, but, I felt compelled to allow you to go on with it. You played your cards right, just like I told you, but that's only half the game. To win the whole thing, you must play the winning hand."

Melody embraced Chris. "Jai will be here soon. I'm really nervous. It's like I'm a virgin again."

"With that reaction, I must agree. Now, I'ma leave you be. I know you're going to do great."

An hour later, Jai arrived via portal from Edenia. He sees Melody sitting, watching the moon shining.

"Greetings Melody."

"Jai! You're here."

"You look absolutely beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous. This is my first time, Jai."

"I understand. Mine too. In fact, I have longed to see you in your exquisite beauty. Your skin, your eyes, your lips, your body..."

"Jai, I've waited too long for this moment and I know you have as well. That's why I want to do this..."

Melody kisses Jai. Her lips felt so good on him. He touched her by her hips. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. Her body was heating up at the intensity she is experiencing. Jai could feel the same. Melody lays down and entices him to join her. He climbed on top and kisses her some more. He then went to her neck. Melody couldn't wait anymore as she took her bikini top off. The sight of her breasts were amazing to him. He caressed them with the gentleness, using his tongue around her nipples. Melody caressed his head as he was enjoying her breasts. He soon kissed down her body. Melody moaned under her breath at the feeling of his lips on her skin. He slowly tongued her navel. After a few minutes, he caressed her smooth thighs.

"You touch me so good, Jai."

"Your thighs feel amazing."

Melody lifted her legs up and took off her bottom, showing him her vagina. She opens her legs to give him a good view. He touched it and slid his finger into it. Melody moaned at the feeling of his finger inside her. He moved back and forth slowly. Then he leaned down and slid his tongue into her. At the contact, Melody moaned loud. His tongue felt amazing inside her. Her body was tensing hard. After a few minutes of tongue action, Melody rose up and laid Jai down, taking his pants off. She was amazed at the size of his penis. She gently grabbed it and stroked him. She looked at it and took it slowly in her mouth. Jai was in heaven at the feeling of this woman. She slowly gave him a blowjob. She felt more comfortable as she picked up the pace. It was girthy to say the least. But Melody wasn't going to complain. She spent five minutes sucking him off. She stopped.

"Jai, it's time. I'm ready to have sex. Please, Jai. Take me."

Jai got on top and kissed her. As this was happening, she guided his member to her vaginal opening. She nodded and he used his tip to enter her vagina. Like Chris was with Jade, he was careful of his entrance. They kept liplocking, making it easy for him to go in slowly. It took a good few minutes, but Jai was able to go into her vagina with ease, but being mindful as it is his first time as well.

"Melody..."

"You need this, baby. We both do. I love you."

"I love you too, Melody. Allow me to give you all of me."

"Do it to me, baby."

Jai made his first thrust. No pain at all. Melody wrapped her thighs around him, allowing him to move deep. And he did after a few thrusts. For so long, Melody avoided sex mainly because of her rape, but this is nothing like the rape. As Jai was giving her what she long avoided, she realized how good it really was. Jade explained how great sex was with Chris. And now she is experiencing it herself. Jai looked into her eyes. He saw pure love. Anticipation. Acceptance. Jai continued with his deep thrusts, liplocking her and massaging her smooth thighs. Melody moaned as he went deeper. He picked up the pace.

"Does it feel good, baby?" asked Melody.

"By the gods, this wonderful vagina..."

He had no idea how long he can last, but his seed was rapidly approaching. Knowing this, Melody kept her legs around him.

"Melody..."

"Come inside me, Jai..."

He did, shooting his seed into Melody's vagina. She moaned loud as her vagina was filled for the first time. She kissed him and climbed on top.

"My turn, handsome."

Melody moved her hips back and forth slowly. Jai touched her everywhere. She started bouncing on him. She moaned softly as he caressed her thighs. He rose up to kiss her. Melody looked at him. He was perfect for her. He kissed her neck.

"Your penis feels so good inside me. Please, let me take you all the way!"

Melody bounced hard on him. She moaned loud as she went faster. Jai moaned with her as her pussy was tightened around him. He held her hips as the sex got much hotter. He licked her tits real good. Melody wanted more and went harder. He pumped deep into her as he was matching her movements. She took his hands and placed them on her ass. He squeezed that nice round ass. He laid back down as Melody continued bouncing on him. He looked down and sees her vagina consuming his manhood completely.

"Melody, I wish to come inside you again."

"Do it, baby. You know you want to."

After five more minutes, Jai groaned loud as he shot his load deep into Melody's vagina again. She collapsed on him and kisses him.

"That was... incredible."

"Was I pleasing to you, Melody?"

"Yes, and so much more."

Melody and Jai kissed and cuddled onto the sand. Melody felt real love for the first time and it was a amazing experience for our lovely homefront Warrior commander.

THE END


End file.
